


Kolmen palan palapeli

by Lyra_Suomi (Lawqua)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawqua/pseuds/Lyra_Suomi
Summary: Vastuunvapaus: En omista kyseistä sarjaa, enkä saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaaAikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Kudos: 1





	Kolmen palan palapeli

**Author's Note:**

> Vastuunvapaus: En omista kyseistä sarjaa, enkä saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaa
> 
> Aikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.

** Metsästäjä **

Heidän välinsä ovat olleet omituiset siitä asti, kun he erosivat. Allison rakastaa edelleen Scottia ja hän on aika varma, että Scott rakastaa häntä. Silti Allison valitsi tämän. Ja nyt Isaac katsoo häntä ja hymyilee ja jokin syttyy hänen sisällään samalla tavalla.  
  
Hän ei rakasta Scottia yhtään sen vähempää ja se saa hänen olonsa oudoksi. Kun hän suutelee Isaacia, hän tuntee palavansa, mutta katse Scottin silmissä sulattaa hänet laavaksi.  
  
Kun hän tarttuu Scottin käteen katsellessaan Isaacia sairaalasängyssä, hän viimein alkaa ymmärtää. Hän pelkää Isaacin puolesta, mutta Scott on turvallinen ja pelkkä Scottin käsi hänen omassaan kertoo, että kaikki muuttuu vielä hyväksi.  
  
  
  


** Beta **

Isaacilla ei ole enää elossa olevia verisukulaisia, mutta siitä huolimatta hänellä on perhe. Hän on osa Scottin laumaa ja Scott on hänen alfansa, mutta samalla hänen ystävänsä. Siksi tuntuu oudolta, kun hänen sisällään kipinöi, kun hän katsoo Allisonia.   
  
Isaac ei halua tehdä mitään ilman Scottin lupaa ja hän sanoo sen Allisonille. Allison vain hymyilee hänelle ja tarttuu hänen käteensä. He suutelevat ja Isaac kipinöi, mutta hänen mieleensä palaa kerta toisensa jälkeen punaiset silmät.  
  
Sähkö kulkee Isaacin läpi ja kivun läpi hän tuntee lämpimän otteen käsivarrellaan, joka ryöstää mustana polttavan kivun. Herätessään hän näkee heidät molemmat, käsi kädessä, ja hän hymyilee.  
  
  
  


** Alfa **

Vaatii aikaa, että he saavat sen toimimaan. Kun he antautuvat tunteilleen, kaikki sujuu ja pian he ovat sängyssä raajojen sekamelskana, eikä Scott ole aina varma kenen kaulaa suutelee.   
  
Kun he ovat kaikki järjissään, he punastelevat ja liikkeet ovat epävarmoja. Scott tietää rakastavansa molempia, mutta on hankalaa ylläpitää suhdetta kahteen ihmiseen samaan aikaan. Silti he toimivat. Isaac täydentää häntä ja Allisonia. On kuin jokin puuttuva pala olisi loksahtanut paikoilleen ja kadottanut sumuverhon.  
  
Kun vuosia on kulunut, Scott sormeilee hermostuneesti sormusrasiaa farkkujensa taskussa. Kolme hopeista sormusta. Myyjä katsoi häntä hieman oudosti, kun hän tahtoi kolme, mutta Scott tietää, että tätä hän haluaa.


End file.
